Amante eterno
by Tomato-chan NS
Summary: [One-Shot] Recuerda que lo conoció una noche cualquiera de uno de sus días de trabajo. Había venido caminando directo a donde él, sin mucho dinero, solo lo suficiente para comprarlo toda una noche. La noche en que le reparó el alma para siempre. *EreRi* *AU*


**Disclaimer:** Personajes de Hajime Isayama

 **Resumen:** Recuerda que lo conoció una noche cualquiera de uno de sus días de trabajo. Había venido caminando directo a donde él, sin mucho dinero, solo lo suficiente para comprarlo toda una noche. La noche en que le reparó el alma para siempre. *EreRi* *AU*

 **Advertencias:** OoC. Creo que más ninguna **(?)**.

* * *

 **Amante eterno**

 **By;**

 **~Tomato-chan NS~**

* * *

 **Única Parte**

 **—En solo una noche—**

Levi detestaba lo impuro, la suciedad, las bacterias...

Lamentablemente su trabajo consistía en ensuciarse el cuerpo, llenarlo de bacterias ajenas y que le quitaba toda la pureza a su alma en cada encuentro furtivo.

Pero él lo aguantaba, solamente por ayudar a sus pequeños hermanos menores, Farlan e Isabel, quienes no pasaban de los cinco años y apenas entraban en la escuela en esa entonces.

No quería pensar en cómo había acabado en esa situación tan miserable, cuando hacía apenas unos años estaba tranquilo sentado en el porche de su antigua casa, junto con su madre embarazada mientras charlaban y tomaban una tibia taza de té. Su mente bloqueaba los recuerdos, no era prudente pensar en su familia, en los momentos gratos que pasó en aquella entonces. No, definitivamente no era prudente pensarlos en esa desastrosa esquina fría, ni debajo de aquella gran farola. No iba a podrir esos recuerdos con un ambiente como ese.

Recuerda que lo conoció una noche cualquiera de uno de sus días de trabajo. No tenía nada especial, nada que lo hiciera sobresaltar sobre el resto. Sus ojos eran claros, su piel algo acaramelada, cabellos marrones y alto, justo como tantos hombres que por allí habían pasado. Él no le prestó mucha atención. Había venido caminando directo a donde él, sin mucho dinero, solo lo suficiente para comprarlo toda una noche.

—Me llamo Eren, un gusto—había susurrado con suavidad luego de haberlo alejado de aquella esquina roja, comenzando a guiarlo por esas calles hechas de ladrillos viejos—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Llámame como quieras, soy tuyo por esta noche—le había contestado simplemente, sin mirarlo ni fingir el respeto que "merecían todos sus clientes", estaba cansado...

Su alma se sentía más agotada de lo normal, esa noche no podría fingir bien que nada le importaba, más lo tendría que intentar.

—Quiero llamarte por tu nombre—le volvió a susurrar aquel hombre con suavidad, como si sintiera que una palabra dicha en un tono más fuerte dañaría al pálido chico.

Levi suspiró resignado, sin una pisca de curiosidad en su sistema de porque quería conseguir su nombre aquel hombre llamado Eren.

Otros tantos también se lo habían pedido.

—Levi—susurró de forma simple nuevamente si dejar de mirar las calles que se imponían frente a ellos, pobres, tristes, desoladas, carentes de esperanza y manchadas, depresivas en su máxima expresión. Como él. Como su cuerpo roto, su alma manchada y destrozada.

Porque el de ojos azules no le veía el sentido bueno a la vida. Ya no.

Por eso mismo no notó la brillante sonrisa que ese chico común llamado Eren había hecho emerger de su bronceados labios, esa misma que fue dirigida a él, pero no correspondida.

En el camino, no hubo más conversación.

Llegaron poco tiempo después a un motel barato y en el cual Eren había pagado una habitación con anterioridad.

Fueron por el pasillo sin decir nada. Levi miraba con asco cada esquina mohosa del lugar, sintiendo la repugnancia contra sí mismo al saber que dentro de poco se volvería más sucio y mugriento que ese hotel. Que le robarían otro pedazo de esa pureza que muchas veces intentó defender, pero que ya era escasa.

Era lamentable su situación.

Aunque nadie se diera cuenta. Era un simple niño roto por dentro, desinteresado de vivir desde hacía un largo tiempo. Vacío como ningún otro.

Pero estaban ellos, sus pequeños hermanos a los cuales no podía abandonar. No quería que sufrieran un destino tan desagradable como el suyo. Él protegería su pureza a toda costa hasta que se hicieran mayores, ya después se aseguraría de darse un eterno descanso purificante. Su alma lo pedía a gritos con urgencia, mas aún no lo podía cumplir.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados con el sonido de una puerta de madera cerrándose a sus espaldas.

Ya habían llegado a la habitación. Sin decir nada comenzó a caminar en dirección de Eren para besarlo de manera frenética, comenzando a desconectar su alma de niño desprotegido, de su cuerpo, para solo así permitirse ser lo más sucio posible, lo que a todos esos hombres morbosos le encantaban. Después de todo aquel solo era un cliente más, nadie especial.

Mas, sorprendido, se vio rechazado por aquel chico común de nombre Eren.

—No Levi—le había hablado con su característica voz suave, tomándolo por los hombros y dándole un beso en la frente como sólo se le daría a un niño solo e indefenso en una tarde de lluvia—. Vamos a cenar.

Levi lo miró sin comprender e iba a preguntar si se refería a que él se acostara sobre una mesa como si fuese comida, pero el otro, apretando un poco el agarre de los hombros, lo giró para que viera la pequeña mesa improvisada, con un mantel blanco inmaculado sobre ella, un candelabro con tres velas encendidas también de color blanco, —ahora se daba cuenta de que era la única iluminación de la pequeña habitación—, frente a las dos pequeñas sillas desiguales de la mesa, sobre aquel blanco mantel, dos platos con algo de carne, una poca pasta y algo de pan se alzaban como un perfecto bocadillo.

El estómago le gruñó por algo de comer, casi veinte horas sin probar bocado le estaban pasado factura en ese preciso instante.

Volvió a perderse la hermosa sonrisa del de mejillas acarameladas y voz suave, quién no dejaba de mirar chico con admiración en sus pozos esmeralda.

—Ven.

Sin protestar Levi se dejó guiar hasta la pequeña mesa, Eren abriéndole la silla como un caballero —el caballero innato que era pero que eso el ojiazul no lo sabía—, comenzando a dejar una pequeña espina de curiosidad en el pecho de Levi. Ese chico se mostraba diferente a todo lo demás que él había conocido.

Le hizo agradecer por los alimentos, para después, con una sonrisa —que sí notó el de tez pálida esa vez, y que lo dejó congelado en su lugar de tan bonita que era— comenzar a hablarle.

Le hablaba de cosas triviales mientras comían su comida. Le hablaba de su madre, de su hermana, de su amigo Armin, de la vida, de la muerte y del amor.

Levi lo escuchaba sin aportar nada en la conversación, escudriñándolo con sus ojos azules llenos de escondida curiosidad.

—¿Por qué haces esto?—preguntó en un punto de la noche, media hora después de haber dejado el plato vacío, con Eren hablando sin parar, pero de forma suave y tranquila, feliz de que lo escuchara a pesar de lo poco que le interesaba—. ¿Qué acaso no quieres tener sexo?—fue directo, como le era costumbre.

No es que no le agradara el hecho de que no tenía que regalar su cuerpo para propósito ajeno, era solo que de cierta manera se le hacía incómodo e inusual ser tratado como una persona y no cómo una muñeca plástica.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando el moreno decidió contestar su pregunta.

—No—afirmó con determinación—. Yo no quiero tener sexo contigo.

Levi tuvo que parpadear repetidas veces, su mente estando en trance ante aquellas palabras.

—¿Entonces...?

—Quiero hacerte le amor—la forma en que dijo esas palabras fue como una caricia para su corrompida alma.

De su estómago salieron mariposas que lo incomodaban, lo hacían sentir extraño y vulnerable.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas sin proponérselo.

—Yo no siento nada por ti—le dijo como única defensa—. No te conozco.

La hermosa sonrisa de aquel hombre no se hizo esperar.

—Eso no importa—dijo con su aterciopelada voz—. Yo amaré por los dos.

Y con esa sentencia, el chico se le acercó, tomándolo en brazos de forma delicada, como si se fuera a romper, acostándolo en la cama luego, con la misma delicadeza.

Los primeros besos volados sobre su piel le hicieron cosquillas a su alma, las delicadas caricias sobre su vientre lo hicieron suspirar un millar de veces. Aquellos labios ásperos en textura, pero suaves y tibios al tacto lo llevaron al cielo.

Recuerda que en un punto de esa noche lloró, porque no tuvo que encerrarse a sí mismo en una fantasía para no vivir la realidad, esa noche su cuerpo sobreusado, su alma rota, y sus pensamientos amargos fueron amados. Amados, queridos, reparados, y protegidos de una forma suave, lenta y calurosa.

Esa noche fue de Eren —ese chico que parecía no tener nada en especial, pero que su sola persona lo fue todo y más para él—, y Eren fue de él. Se amaron en una habitación de hotel barato, se amaron como solo dos almas se aman por los siglos. Se amaron toda la noche, incluso cuando cayeron dormidos y abrazados en esa cálida cama que olía a ellos, se siguieron amando en sueños.

A la mañana siguiente sus caminos se separaron nuevamente, con un beso de buenos días, una unión rápida —pero que conservaba los mismos sentimientos—, y otro beso de amargo adiós que le marcó los frágiles corazones.

La noche siguiente Levi ya no fue el mismo, no fue a su esquina. No rompería el encanto y pureza que Eren había derramado en él la noche anterior.

Buscaría otro trabajo, sería mejor persona, y encontraría a ese chico que sin nada especial, ni sobresaliente, le había hecho volver a ver colores en su arcoíris gris en una noche.

Lo pudo lograr con un poco de esfuerzo pues a sus veintitrés años no había tenido otro medio de ingreso que no fuera la entrega de su cuerpo, pero su arte para limpiar lo había ayudado a tener un trabajo más honesto como era el pequeño puesto de conserje en un establecimiento concurrido.

Desde ese momento tuvo un ingreso fijo y estable que le ayudaba con las cosas de los niños y su pequeño departamento de una sola habitación.

Con la mirada recuerda haber buscado entre los clientes unos ojos jades brillantes, más nunca éstos fueron encontrados.

Se enteró por un viejo periódico, semanas después.

Era un periódico de hacía más o menos lo que llevaba sin ver aquel hombre, iba a desecharlo como le habían ordenado, cuando una foto le llamó la atención.

Era Eren, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara y sus grandes ojos resplandecientes. Su corazón comenzó a batirse con furia en su pecho. En su estómago se formó un nudo, sus finos labios hicieron el intento de crear una sonrisa, pero esta nunca se formó al leer la el título de la noticia que acompañaba la fotografía.

 **"MUERE HIJO PRODIGIO DE DOCTOR POR ENFERMEDAD TERMINAL, EREN JEAGER"**

Su cuerpo quiso caer al suelo, sintió las nanceas formarle un nudo en el estómago y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, su esperanza había muerto.

—Te amo Eren, gracias por todo—fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar en medio de la agonía.

El llanto amargo le rompió el pecho, abrazando el periódico con todas sus fuerzas, estrujando un poco la fotografía sin darse cuenta.

 _"Prometo que por ti seré feliz"_

Así fue, la promesa fue cumplida, y aunque muchos querían amar a Levi, él amó hasta lo más hondo de su huesos porosos a Eren, el único hombre que en una sola noche se adentró en su corazón y protegió con sus blancas alas la pureza que en él quedaba.

Porque ese chico sin nada especial… le reparó el alma.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Nota:** Espero que les haya gustado Escribí esto en la madrugada en el celular en un momento de inspiración. Fue algo corto, pero en lo personal me gustó mucho, espero que a ustedes también **=3**. En lo personal amo al Eren que siempre repara las heridas de Levi y viceversa, son adorables ❥.

¡No me odien por el final! Es que así vino a mi cabeza **:V**

¡Les amo! ¡Nos leemos en las próximas actualizaciones de mis fics!

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
